Electromagnetic fields (e.g., combinations of an electric field and a magnetic field) can be used to determine certain properties of a substance. Oil and gas field logging tools may utilize electromagnetic fields to investigate the properties of earth formations, such as the porosity of formations or the composition and/or presence of fluids within the formations. For example, an electromagnetic field may interact with the formation and those interactions may be detected and analyzed in order to determine information about the formation.